edward gets caught by charlie
by acullenfan
Summary: set after eclipse but before breaking dawn, edward gets caught by charlie at night in bella's room. plzzzzzzzzz... review. ch 3 up now. review, even if you hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward gets caught by Charlie in Bella's room**

I am just running back from my house after a short visit there, which I apparently have to do to please Esme. She would be worried about me if I didn't return home at least once in a day. Though, Alice tries to assure her that I am all right and she even knows where I probably would be. It isn't like I am another fragile human (well, Bella is the most fragile human I have ever met), I am practically and technically indestructible. But, mothers will be mothers, vampire or human.

I sighed quietly. I was in front of Bella's house. I listened carefully for any nearby or coherent thoughts at the time. There were none and Charlie was in his bed snoring as usual. It was late at night. Bella's room was dark though there was a small faint light coming from her room. _She must be waiting for me_, I thought. It was warming that she actually thought about me after all and even cared for me, for the monster that I am.

I love her. Even love doesn't covers to how I feel. I climbed up to her window and silently slid in. I gasped, as I took in her beauty. If I had a heart it would have been beating so loud that I probably would have woken up Charlie. He did accepted our getting marrying and had also cursed Renée for giving us her blessings and permission to get married without throwing a fit.

Bella was sitting on her bed reading the novel 'sense and sensibility'. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't even notice me standing here. Mostly all of our nights were endured 'practicing' for our honeymoon. Actually, I did like it but it as usual it was dangerous. In times of our 'practicing' hours it was very difficult to keep a check on our surroundings. The nights spent in her room were even more 'risky' as I was afraid if Charlie came into the room when I wasn't paying attention, it could be a lot worse. But Bella never seemed to have thought of that because she trusted me, a trust I never even deserved. I once again sighed and silently drifted to her side on the bed. Her breath caught as I surprised her. It was good to know that I had this kind of effect on her.

Then I smiled.

"Hey" she said. I looked in her deep pools of dark chocolate brown eyes and forgot how to breathe and lost the train of my thoughts. It was so easy to forget myself around her and lose myself in her.

"Hello love." I replied, after taking a very long look on her face. "Did I scare you?" I asked. Maybe, I scared her that is why her breath caught in her throat. I am an idiot that I thought I dazzled her, even though she did accused me of dazzling her many times.

"You know, you have to get over the fact that you could be scary at all. I should probably tell this to Emmett. I am sure he would love the discovery." The little kitten threatened. Now, if Emmett knew about this he would be laughing at me for the next two centuries. And how dare she even threaten me like that. I have to get my revenge and show her that I could be scarier if I want to.

"Oh, really. Let us see who is scarier then." I hissed. I gave her the devilish look. But, instead of being frightened she kept staring at my face, not breathing and mouth hanging open. Staring at her lips made me want to touch them. I sighed; maybe I have lost my edge, in many ways. But then did it matter.

"Breathe, Bella." I breathed on her face. Her book was still lying on her lap with her legs crossed. Suddenly, I watched her eyes go all glassy as she slowly leaned into me without conscious knowledge.

I leaned into her instinctively. My lips burned with the earlier sensations of kissing. I let my lips curve in the shape of hers. The moment my lips touched hers, as usual, I felt just the two of us in this world. Nothing mattered anymore. I kissed her, her warm breath blowing on my face. My tongue traced her lower lip slowly. I did never allowed myself such things but now-a-days I just couldn't restrain myself from doing it. She pushed out her tongue and our tongues met.

I laid back and Bella was on the next side of mine. I brought my lips to her neck. My arms wound around her waist and my lips and nose traced the side of her neck. The feeling was pure pleasure. Her warm soft and tiny waist in my arms and the mouth watering floral aroma of hers was simply excruciating. My lips burned at the sensation and electricity shot through my body.

"Edward." Bella whispered. Hearing my name escape her lips was all too much. Her heart was beating so fast, I felt like I could drown in the melodious music.

I kissed her neck and sucked a bit. I couldn't even describe the feeling of it. The thirst was always there, but very very much in control and at bay. The seemed to have died since the day I got her back in Italy. The only problem laid there was my other hungers. The desires I was not familiar with and the desires which were much stronger than the desire for her blood. They existed before I left and now too. There seemed to be no way to control my lust towards Bella as it always took me by surprise.

I realized that I had been dragging my lips and nose up to her face, kissing. I continued kissing her jaw line then, her cheeks. The blush which rose on her cheeks just made it even warmer. Fire was rising through my whole body. I could hear her low moans. My hand on her waist was now tracing her spine.

I kissed her once again, this time like no other one. I could feel the change and the intensity of the kiss. I sprinted on the top of her all out of control and pushed her back on the bed, trapping her with my body. I heard the book fell and make a noise as it fell on the floor, but couldn't really register it in my head as to what was happening. Every part of my body was now touching mine.

_She is not able to breathe_. Something screamed in the back of my mind. But my body refused to lose the contact. I moved to her neck, kissing there. I could hear Bella's ragged breathes. My body was moving on its own accord. My lips were slowly going lower and lower. I traced her collarbone. I knew I had to stop before things got out of hand. As I went lower -

"Edward." Bella gasped. I came back to my senses and fell on earth with a loud thud in my head.

I shifted from the top of her onto the bed. I laid there on my back as both Bella and I tried to slow down our ragged breathing. I closed my eyes. How did I let it get this too far? I don't even want to know what would have happened if Bella hadn't called out my name. I looked at her face, she had her eyes closed too and was still breathing heavily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door burst open and Charlie walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, everyone. This is my first fanfiction. Just so you guys know that tis fanfiction contains atleast 4 chaptrs. Rembr I said at least. So, plz read and review. **

**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own twilight. Carlisle said I never owned twilight, Edward says I don't and Alice says I will never. Life is so unfair.**

**Previously**

_I shifted from the top of her onto the bed. I laid there on my back as both Bella and I tried to slow down our ragged breathing. I closed my eyes. How did I let it get THIS too far? I don't even want to know what would have happened if Bella hadn't called out my name. I looked at her face, she had her eyes closed too and was still breathing heavily._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door burst open and Charlie walked in. _

If I had a beating heart, surely I would have stopped right then and there. I checked for Bella, her heart was racing even faster than I drive my car. I worried for an instant, if she would get a heart attack. Then suddenly I realized that Bella and I were standing. I didn't need to read minds to tell what was going through Charlie's mind. His face gave away everything.

Bella stood there dumbfounded. Charlie was shocked to see the scene in front of him. His face had turned bright red.

"Dad, let me explain this to you. Edward wa-" Bella spoke first, but was interrupted by an outrageously angry father of hers. And all this time, I the great vampire, stood there afraid of a human father's wrath.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU YOUNG LADY." Charlie screamed at Bella face. "YOU THINK I AM BLIND OR SOMETHING." Charlie's anger was getting out of control. By now, Bella had tears forming in her beautiful eyes. At this, I instinctively moved to her side.

"YOU IDIOT, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE ROTTEN FOR MY DAUGHTER. YOU HAVE CROSSED YOUR LIMIT NOW." Charlie screamed at me now. His thoughts were hard to make sense of.

_No, no stop thinking that way…. I will shoot him now….his parents…..Carlisle…what exactly were they doing….. How did he…. Not my daughter….. She can't… _

"Dad listen to -"Bella spoke again, her voice breaking.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD." Charlie interrupted again. I decided to speak now.

"Listen to me Charlie, I wasn't what you think-"he interrupted me again.

"You think you-"I was the one to interrupt him now.

"No, please first listen to me Charlie. Please calm down. Please-"then, he tried to drag me by my collar; I knew I had to play along so I let him drag me. Bella followed behind us, all the way crying and telling Charlie to stop. I was afraid that she would trip over the stairs and hurt herself.

He practically, threw me to the landline and asked to call my father.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault-"Bella tried to defend me, but it was my fault.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't want to hear another word from you." He replied calmly for the first.

"Dad, you cannot ban me from speaking." Bella screeched this time. This sparked Charlie's anger further more. I tried to soothe her but was cut off by Charlie. He beautiful eyes were swollen and her nose had turned red.

"SHUT UP AND DIAL YOUR FATHER. BELLA GET INTO YOUR ROOM NOW." Bella didn't listen to him. So he screeched again.

"BELLA I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T GET OUT UNTIL AND UNLESS I WANT YOU TO." Bella winced at his anger, but quickly obeyed him. She looked at me, with those worry filled swollen eyes. Hadn't I ever promised to never to let her cry again? I broke so many promises and yet she loved me with her whole heart, maybe not as much as I loved her but, enough for her to turn away from her human life. I smiled at her, my eyes reassuring that I would be fine.

Charlie looked at me and I quickly dialed Carlisle. After four rings he picked it up. I relaxed at the thought that Alice would have already told and had warned everyone about the little scene.

"Dad?" I spoke in a scared way when you a child had been busted by their parents when they were doing something wrong. Well, I laughed inwardly at the irony.

"I know." Carlisle replied to assure me and I knew Charlie couldn't hear him. I read Charlie's mind and he wanted to talk to my parents right now.

"Where are you calling from, son?" Carlisle played along to help me speak my next words.

"I'll tell you everything later. I am at Bella's place right now." I said.

"What? How? Son, how did you get there? What are you doing there at this time?" he spoke in a voice of a worried and baffled father.

"I'll tell you everything later, okay." I replied in a hushed tone. Charlie was glaring at me and kept his hands folded tight to his chest.

"Tell, Dr. Cullen that you and I are coming to see him right now." No matter what but he still held his respect for my father. I nodded, the worry lines on my forehead were necessary to show that I was in fact worried.

"Edward? Edward?" my father on the other line asked.

"Dad, we - I mean Charlie and I are coming to see you now." I told him. Though it was late at night but Charlie didn't mind it at all or for that matter neither did my family.

"Is Bella all right, Edward?" This time worry truly evident in his voice. I knew what he meant by 'all right'.

"Yes, yes dad. She is fine, don't worry." I assured him. I hung up the phone and saw Charlie standing by the door, holding the door open.

I looked over to Bella's door. It was closed. But I heard her silent sobs. She was talking on phone with Alice. Alice assured her everything was going to be fine.

I walked out of the door and followed an angry Charlie to his cruiser. Then, he suddenly came to a halt and looked around for something. I searched his mind quickly.

Oh no. just another thing I wanted.

"Where is your car?" he asked in his still angry but confused tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. Blah blah blah …**

**_Previously._**

_I walked out of the door and followed an angry Charlie to his cruiser. Then, he suddenly came to a halt and looked around for something. I searched his mind quickly._

_Oh no. just another thing I wanted._

_"Where is your car?" he asked in his still angry but confused tone._

He turned around to face me. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. Yet, my voice full of confidence and worry. Acting was a second nature to vampires. It was one of our tools to allure our prey towards us.

"Emmett dropped me off here." crap, why did Emmett came to my mind now? With Emmett involved, surely, I didn't know where this matter would be going.

The next question of Charlie took me by surprise because I wasn't paying attention.

"How the hell DID you get in?" he asked, anger once again boiling in him.

No, I can't tell him that Bella let me through the window. What if, he gets it grilled? I can't just rip off the grill and get in. what now? Why is this happening on the first place?

I saw that Charlie was standing there expecting an answer. Idea! Why didn't I think of this before? Yeah maybe, today is not my day for anything.

"First of all, it wasn't Bella's fault. I assure you that." I said.

"OH I KNOW IT ISN'T HER FAULT. Now, would you care to explain how in the world you got into - no, scratch that how did you SNEAK into MY house WITHOUT MY knowledge?" he half yelled and half said through clenched teeth.

"Sir, when Bella made sure you were deep asleep I asked her to open the front door and I came in. I am truly sorry -"Charlie cut me off and said "Enough, I don't want to hear any other word now, get into the back seat."

I slid inside the cruiser and started explaining things to Charlie.

"Please, listen to me sir; I just wanted to see your daughter. And I don't know why, I mean today -"

"Look kid we'll discuss it with your father soon. So keep your big mouth shut, before I snap. "He threatened me. Beside his threats and warnings I kept on ranting my apologies.

"Whatever it is Charlie please, be angry with me. It was none of Bella's fault. I was being an idiot. I don't know why but I got the feeling that I wanted to her right then. I am so very sorry. I was anxious and I don't know why. Please believe me, Charlie. Please don't punish Bella for any of this." I kept on speaking; ignoring the threats and warnings he was giving me, hoping that he won't be too harsh on Bella. I didn't want her relationship with her father to wear off. I had already done enough of it.

_Why doesn't the kid already shut up….. he is driving me crazy now…. But what were they doing till I came in? … no, I don't even want to know… … he ranting his apologies to get away from his father…. _

He was thinking about what we were doing before he came in. he was worried. Oh, who wouldn't be?

_I even saw HIM LYING on MY DAUGHTER'S BED BESIDE HER. Oh, how did I let this happen? I should have been careful. Though they weren't DOING anything before but I don't know for how long he had been there? I want to kill him. I can't even do that. I have to have that … that talk again with her. I don't care even if she is engaged to him or not. They aren't married yet!_

His thoughts were too easy to read now. They were full of concern for his daughter and in fact he should be. I just hope that Alice had told everyone by now and warned them, especially Emmett. Anyways he was going to take his revenge.

We reached our house by then. Charlie like Bella drives very carefully and slowly. The light was coming off from the living room which said that Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

I went in first, followed by Charlie behind me.

_Edward, what happened? How were you caught? Oh my, I don't want to know what had passed through that poor man's mind. He would have been so shocked. Edward, you've got to be careful from now on._

Esme's worried mental voice came to me. She was worried about Charlie as well as for me.

_Son, I know what happened. Alice told us everything. You should have been more careful. Now, don't worry. We'll handle it. Besides Emmett is furious at you and so is Rosalie, of course. Be careful. And they WILL play along._

Carlisle's hushed voice came along with Esme's.

"Hello, Charlie. Please come in." Carlisle invited Charlie in, by holding the door open and threw me a glare in a very fatherly manner.

Charlie seemed pleased by the way Carlisle looked at me. I followed Charlie into the house.

"Hello Charlie. Please have a seat first." Esme spoke in a very kind-Esme-type tone. "Anything I can get you right now, Charlie. Please don't hesitate if you want anything."

"Ummm…. No, just some water please."Esme's calming and kind tone put everyone at ease.

"Okay." Esme rushed to kitchen to get some water.

Carlisle and Charlie were seated opposite each other on the two opposite couches. I was standing beside the couch Carlisle was sitting on. The scene looked like a child who has done something wrong and landed straight in the principal's office. Everyone was in their own rooms, listening intently to us as if some kind of entertainment was going on. Well, this in fact is a very entertaining show for my siblings.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU WOULD HAVE CHOSEN JASPER FOR THIS JOB. WHY ME? Don't you even think that I'll forget any of this!_

Emmett's child like whiny loud mental voice came from his room. Though he was angry at me for picking up on him, still he was enjoying every bit of the destruction of my life.

_Oh my god. This is so funny. I can't believe it. Edward gets caught by no one else other than chief swan. Shame on the Volturis, what they never were able to do is being done by a HUMAN! _Jasper was booming with laughter mentally and literally too. And so was that tiny little evil pixie, Alice. How the hell she didn't see this one coming. It was all nothing but embarrassing.

"I don't understand, what is going on? And Edward, you were out of your house at this time? Is everything okay?"Carlisle spoke as if he had no clue of what was happening and before I could speak, Charlie spoke in.

"I am sorry Carlisle to show up at this time of night. I apolo-"Carlisle interrupted then - "no, no Charlie, please don't apologize. You are as much a part of this family as Bella and Edward are." Charlie's face turned pale when Carlisle mentioned Bella as a part of this family but quickly recovered, though Carlisle didn't miss it.

"Carlisle, keep it at bay." I spoke under my breath quickly, so that only Carlisle could hear. He continued his speech while Esme came in served Charlie a glass of water.

"And believe us we don't have a clue how Edward was involved."

"Charlie, please tell us what happened." Esme spoke after a while.

"I guess EDWARD will be able to explain it better than me." He spoke my name with clenched teeth.

"Edward?"Carlisle and Esme spoke in unison.

"I'll tell you and explain it to you about everything. But please remember none of this was Bella's fault." I waited to see, how the information sunk in. they stared - no, glared at me to continue.

"So, umm… I … kind of, had this … this feeling that I wanted to see Bella, right then. So, I was ….. Kind of anxious and please know that I have no idea why or how or whatsoever. So, I couldn't wait and I … I sneaked out of house to see Bella."I took a deep breath after my too long speech.

"You sneaked out of house? Edward what is wrong with you?" Carlisle scolded me. _Wow, he did make such a good father_, I thought sarcastically.

"Carlisle, maybe there was a reason. He told us that he was feeling anxious. Poor boy, I know he had no intention of doing this."Esme took my side.

_POOR BOY! For god's sake, if he didn't have any INTENTION of sneaking out then maybe he had a better intention of screwing my daughter. She is so innocent._ Charlie's thoughts were loud and clear on his face too.

"Esme, you know there is a limit to everything. He could have waited till dawn. Besides, Edward how did you get there? You didn't take you car. Then how?" Carlisle spoke in an angry tone and all the while Charlie was enjoying it and then he spoke.

"Edward said that his brother Emmett gave him a ride here. So, I assume that he did know about your little sneak peek Edward? The last question was directed towards me in a very mocking tone.

"Ye.. yes." I stammered purposefully.

"Emmett."Carlisle mumbled as if in an obvious tone.

"Edward, get Emmett out of room. Get him downstairs. Go now." He commanded staring at the back wall. I already knew the punishment he was going to give us and to say he actually and literally means it. Yes, Carlisle was going to punish us a.k.a. just me in real for not being careful.

I practically dragged myself upstairs though I wasn't tired. Poor Emmett!

**next chapter will be up soon. plzz read and review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. I just wanted you all to know that this is the last chapter. please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Anyways, can someone suggest me some stories in which Edward gets jealous (not of Jacob) and have a normal couple fight with Bella, cause there are very few.**

**Disclaimer: this is so silly! You all know that I don't own twilight, why do I have to keep mentioning again and again. It kinda sucks cause it reminds me that Edward isn't mine. *sobs***

**_Previously._**

_"Edward said that his brother Emmett gave him a ride here. So, I assume that he did know about your little sneak peek Edward? The last question was directed towards me in a very mocking tone._

_"Ye.. yes." I stammered purposefully._

_"Emmett."Carlisle mumbled as if in an obvious tone._

_"Edward, get Emmett out of room. Get him downstairs. Go now." He commanded staring at the back wall. I already knew the punishment he was going to give us and to say he actually and literally means it. Yes, Carlisle was going to punish us a.k.a. just me in real for not being careful._

_I practically dragged myself upstairs though I wasn't tired. Poor Emmett!_

I checked for his thoughts, wishing that he wasn't busy. It was a torture to me to hear their private thoughts as it was to them knowing that I can hear every thought they were thinking. Ahhhh….. for the holy of everything he was already standing outside his bedroom waiting for me.

Rosalie as usual glared at me and so did Emmett.

"Emmett." I sighed.

"Yes, little bro." Emmett muttered in a mocking way.

"Oh, you already know." I sighed again.

"Oh, yes but before anything else would you care to explain us why Emmett of all people?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"Honestly, I don't know!" I said.

"Okay." Now, Emmett was grinning like a child, which only meant trouble for me.

"What, Emmett?" I asked warily because he was hiding his thoughts from me by singing a Hannah Montana song. I got out of his head quickly. I hate that bi- ugh, I can't use that word because she was a woman and it didn't prove me as a gentleman if I spit provocative words at women , when they deserved it.

"I'll lie for you bro, that I was the one to drop you BUT you'll lend me your Vanquish for two whole weeks and I can do whatever I want. Don't worry; I won't hurt your little lovely kid, lover boy." I stared at him in shock. He cannot be asking for my car, well not just a car but my everything - well after my Bella, family and of course me in the last - but still.

"Emmett, no." My voice barely a whisper heard it.

"EDWARD! EMMETT! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT! NOW!" Carlisle yelled at us from downstairs.

I have an idea!

"Emmett, if two weeks starts from tomorrow, then deal." I said. Poor Emmett once again he didn't know what was coming out of this. It was really a good thing being the only min reader sometimes because Emmett caught the bait.

"DEAL BRO!" Emmett roared in happiness causing Rosalie to roll eyes.

_Mhwmwaaaaamwwammhha__** (A/N: evil laugh.)**_ I laughed.

We got downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were acting along.

We were met by two angry fathers. One, pretending to be angry and the other, actually angry.

Carlisle was standing near the stairs.

"Hello, chief." Emmett smiled nervously as he addressed Charlie, though he was enjoying it. I was afraid that Emmett may burst out laughing at any moment.

"Hey, son." Charlie said.

_He is so freaking big. Anyways I've heard a lot about this kid getting into trouble. At least my daughter isn't dating him. _Charlie shuddered at the thought of Bella dating Emmett and I did too, inwardly.

"Hey, dad-cum-doc." Emmett addressed Carlisle. He was used to these names of his, so he didn't throw a fit.

"Emmett, I assume that Edward told you everything as it took you two so late to get downstairs." Carlisle said in a very calm voice. He knew none of this was Emmett's fault, but we had to stick together.

"Yes." Emmett answered bluntly.

"Okay! So did you encourage your brother to sneak out at night?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I didn't _encourage_ him. I just felt pity for him. They don't really spend that much time together as you all know that little evil pixie always has plans of her own." Emmett whined like a child, true to his nature.

_And thanks for feeling __**pity**__ for me, Emmett. _I thought remembering our early deal.

"Oh, yes you felt pity for! Don't you realize Emmett that being a big brother you should have stopped Edward from doing something that wasn't acceptable. But no, you always have to be set as a bad influence on your brothers and sisters. Grow up, now. None, of you are kids anymore." Carlisle finished his too long speech with pointing out all of us.

"We are sorry, dad … Charlie… mom." Emmett and I apologized in unison.

"That was the first and the last time. I promise that I won't misbehave." I apologized once again.

"Yeah, me too." Emmett said.

"Well, you both can't be let off the hook so easily. Carlisle you should decide a punishment for both of them for their actions." Esme spoke like a very kindly and evilly.

And all the while, Charlie just sat there and enjoyed the whole scene. He was more than happy.

"You are right, Esme dear. So, Edward and Emmett would you please do me the honor of giving your car keys to me. You both wouldn't be driving your cars or ANYONE'S car for a whole of two weeks."

I already knew this one coming so, I didn't complain because no matter what nothing could stop me from seeing Bella and as Carlisle meant it seriously for me, that meant my vanquish was in the hands of Carlisle and Emmett couldn't have it because of a reason.

"WHAT?! NO, CARLISLE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I JUST HELPED EDWARD OUT AND NOTHING ELSE."Emmett shrieked in horror well it was a part of the charade.

"Well, helping Edward out for wrong things Emmett. Now, both of you get your vehicles key here. And Edward both of your cars." Carlisle said.

Emmett and I moaned and held out our keys to our father figure. Charlie was exceptionably happy; he was thinking that I wouldn't be visiting bell for nearly two weeks. Poor man!

"We are very sorry again, Charlie." Carlisle apologized.

"Don't be, Carlisle it is all fine now. Anyways, I am grounding Bella for two weeks now." Charlie said the last part for my knowledge.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Charlie. They are all just kids after all."Esme spoke.

With Bella grounded or nor I was going to go see her. And this time I will be careful or at least I'll try.

"Yes, of course 108 year old _kids._" Emmett spoke under his breath.

Charlie said his goodbyes and apologies to bothering so late.

"So Edward, your vanquish is mine for two weeks." Emmett said grinning.

"Carlisle, Edward promised me his vanquish for two weeks." Emmett held out his hands for Carlisle to give him my car key.

"Emmett, do you remember the vase you broke last Friday, Esme's favorite vase to add." Carlisle said with an evil grin on his face.

I knew of course. I gave Emmett an all-too-knowing face. His face was priceless.

"That is so not fair! Edward gets what he wants and now I am the one who has to endure the punishment. You know Carlisle Edward will go see Bella no matter what." Emmett practically screamed.

"Son, don't worry. Edward isn't going to see Bella for the next two weeks. He is GROUNDED."

"CARLISLE! NO, WHAT?!" I yelled back. I didn't see this one coming.

**So, the story ends here. I know, I know it was kinda lame and all but, people this is my first fanfic, so be gentle plz.**

**Anyways, can someone suggest me some stories in which Edward gets jealous (not of Jacob) and have a normal couple fight with Bella, cause there are very few.**


End file.
